


Harvesting the Corn

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Married Couple, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Corrin and Mozu are ready to spend their first night together as a married couple. Mozu is ready to go all the way, but she finds out Corrin is oblivious to the nature of intimacy. However, that's not the only surprise Mozu faces, for Corrin's unique heritage results in an... unexpected growth.
Relationships: Mozume | Mozu/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Harvesting the Corn

Corrin was used to feeling exhausted at the end of a long, eventful day. It was a common feeling during the war when long, tough battles were fought and won. However, she wasn’t used to the prospect of a wedding draining her.  _ Her own wedding, _ even.

There was a temptation to throw herself onto the bed and let sleep claim her, but that would likely ruin the clothes Oboro had designed for her. Besides, there were more important matters that had to be resolved first.

Corrin adored her bride tremendously, and she knew her quite well too. So, when Mozu walked with her into her personal quarters with a distracted look on her face, Corrin grew concerned, for her expression was uncharacteristic of the villager girl. 

Had she done something wrong during the wedding? Mozu wasn’t the best at adapting to change, so there was a fear that the wedding was a bit too much for her, but she seemed more than happy during it. Corrin’s mind got to work, her eyes now not leaving her new wife’s side while she thought.

Mozu noticed how lost in thought her bride was, a feat impressive considering that she too was a little distracted herself. She wondered if both she and her new bride were thinking about the same thing. If so, it would make things easier.

“Lady Corrin,” she spoke her beloved’s name in a quiet voice. “How are you feeling?”

Corrin took a moment to respond, blinking rapidly all of a sudden as soon as she realized her attention was needed. “I’m feeling really happy, Mozu; I’ve had an amazing day! Also, you don’t need to call me ‘Lady’ anymore! We’re equals now! Now tell me, how are  _ you  _ feeling?”

“I am feeling wonderful… Corrin.” Mozu responded, grinning significantly as she said her wife’s name without the title. She chuckled a little to herself, feeling her face warm up. “Ah… I think that will take a while to get used to.”

“Are you certain you’re alright?” Corrin asked. She naturally wanted to believe her wife and truthfully, she did, but there was no harm in double-checking. “You do look a little spaced out.”

“Ah, well, I do admittedly have some things on my mind…” The villager girl muttered, her eyes drifting elsewhere. She was fully aware her face was heating up, perhaps because it was becoming increasingly likely she would have to be the one to bring up this certain topic. 

Corrin seemed genuinely concerned for her, meaning she had misinterpreted what her fidgeting and purposefully crafted expression meant. As adorable and heartwarming as the misinterpretation was, all it meant was that Mozu would have to bring up something she felt a little shy talking about.

“You can talk to me about anything, Mozu,” Corrin responded, gifting her wife with a stern and steady look to show she was ready to listen.

Mozu let out a sigh, reforming the smile she had before. She didn’t particularly want her wife to see her shaking a little due to nerves. 

“C-Corrin--” she smacked herself internally for stuttering like that. “Do… you know what usually happens after a wedding? You know… when a married couple returns to their room for the night?”

Believing she was being pretty direct, Mozu figured her wife would quickly figure out what she was referring to, right? Once they were both on the same page, she knew things would progress a lot smoother.

However, the neutral expression Corrin was giving her unfortunately implied that she didn’t understand.

“...we sleep together? But we’ve done that already.” She sounded so innocent in her response, her tone suggesting she was merely guessing.

Considering Corrin was fairly older than her, Mozu had assumed her spouse would know a decent amount about intimacy, but she was starting to believe she likely knew little by this point.

Her response wasn’t technically an incorrect answer, but she knew for a fact they had most certainly not done ‘it’. Mozu sighed and gave in, deciding to be as blunt as possible. “Corrin, do you know what sex is?”

“...I’ll admit I’ve heard the term… but I don’t know what it means...” She replied, looking a little disheartened. “Sorry if that’s bad.”

Mozu seemed more surprised at her lack of embarrassment at the situation than anything else, but it made sense when she thought about it; Corrin having no experience put them on the same boat, and even made her the captain of that ship as she at least had a vague idea of what to do. 

As for why Corrin seemed unaware of intimacy, she hypothesized that it might have had something to do with most of her life being spent in what could be considered confinement. The princess was still knowledgeable though and had displayed her intelligence before, so it was weird she didn’t know about this.

Mozu decided it was best to not think too hard about it. She could work with this. The idea of guiding her wife was a pleasant thought too. 

“Well… it is something two people who love each other very much do to show how much they love each other.” She tried to explain, hoping to describe the act one step at a time.

“Sounds good to me. Want to do it?” Corrin questioned. 

The princess agreeing to it so quickly was not something Mozu expected at all… though she definitely should have expected such a reply in hindsight. Since Corrin had no idea of how private and special such an act was supposed to be, she saw no reason to be subtle and cutesy with her speech. 

Mozu sighed, moving her hands to her Hoshidan wedding gown. Speech would get her nowhere. She’d have to show it through actions rather than words.

The young girl’s outfit was less detailed than her newly wedded wife’s. It was a personal request she had made to the tailor, for she didn’t want to stand out too much, even at her own wedding. She had no problem with Corrin receiving significantly more attention than her during the ceremony and reception, even if it was her own wedding too. People would still talk to her, of course, but at a rate that allowed her to keep up at her own pace. 

Though definitely not intended for this particular purpose, her choice in clothing made it easy for her clothes to be taken off with haste.

“Mozu, why are you stripping?” Corrin asked curiously. “Are you going to take a bath?”

Corrin’s words were heartwarming, for they were so full of innocence. But Mozu knew she wasn’t as innocent as a person as her spouse, at least not in this field. She had been desiring to get her hands a little dirty tonight. Just thinking of being the one to introduce her woman to this new world of pleasure was filling her with confidence, beating the lingering anxiety that still lingered within. Her confidence was something she found surprising since this was going to be all new for her too, but she didn’t complain.

“Not quite. I want to try something. You need to take yours off too,” Mozu answered, discarding her outfit (though she made sure they were moved gently, for if they were damaged, Oboro might kill her). Left in just her underwear, she hopped over to her wife, helping her out of her clothes as well.

Corrin’s outfit was significantly more complex, something insisted upon by Oboro due to her royal status. Even so, it wasn’t as difficult to remove the barrier that shielded the amazing body Mozu knew her wife had. As soon as Corrin was left in nothing but her underwear, Mozu took a moment to stare. 

She had fantasied endlessly about her wife in this way, even during their relationship, but she wanted to make their first night as a married couple as special as possible, so she had waited patiently. 

Despite her lust threatening to take over, she didn’t want to pressure her wife to do something she didn’t want, so she decided to give her an out. “Corrin, I’m going to… try some things, okay? If you feel uncomfortable in any way, I’ll stop. Is that alright?”

“Sure, I trust you.” Corrin’s answer was swift and made her spouse’s heart beat just a little faster.

Mozu took another moment to herself to resist the urge to squeal, but regained her senses by slapping her face lightly and breathing deeply. Corrin was sat on the edge of the bed, which gave her wife perfect access to the prize she had desired for some time. 

The village girl knelt down in front of her bride and used her hands to push her legs apart. Corrin didn’t object, looking down at her newlywed with a curious expression.

There were still some nerves lingering within, but Mozu was strong and fought through them relatively easily. Gripping the top of Corrin’s underwear, she began to pull down the girl’s garments, focusing her eyes on the silky fabric as they were guided off her body.

“Um…” Corrin muttered, feeling her cheeks warm up. “I know you’ve seen me naked before but… this is making me feel a little strange…”

Mozu looked up with a pondering look. “Strange in what way?”

“It’s not bad…” she admitted. “I just feel a little funny, y’know? I have fewer clothes on… but I feel just as hot as I did before...”

Internally, Mozu was thrilled that at least Corrin’s body was recognizing what was going on. Even her mind, at least in the subconscious, was preparing itself for what was to come.

“In that case, I’m going to do something that’ll make you feel good.” Mozu continued from before. “Will that be okay?”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

After finally being given full permission, Mozu stared down at the prize that awaited her. Corrin’s nether regions were surprisingly  _ drenched _ , as if they had a mind of their own and knew what her true intentions were. Mozu could feel herself even beginning to salivate a little as she stared. After taking one last deep breath to mentally prepare herself, the villager girl dug in.

Corrin’s body shivered as she felt a tongue slide across her folds, sending shockingly delightful jolts all throughout her body. She was amazed..

_ This _ … was something that could be uncomfortable? She felt anything but! As Mozu helped herself to her pussy, her speed rapidly grew as time passed. 

The younger girl’s movements were soft and light at first, but definitely grew more wild as she felt Corrin shiver and emit light moans whenever her clit was stimulated. Corrin hummed delightfully, her tender thighs slightly poking against Mozu’s cheeks as if to prevent her from ever stopping.

Mozu was feeling a range of emotions. She was absolutely thrilled that Corrin had accepted her advances and was enjoying herself. She too was having tremendous fun, finally fulfilling one of her many fantasies. Her spouse squeezing her face was a bit of a distraction at first, but once she realized it was a positive reflex, it only encouraged her to hasten her pace.

“Mozu… that feels… ah… I can’t describe it…” Corrin groaned, her breathing slowing her word output.

Mozu backed off temporarily, looking up at her wife with a confident look. In comparison, Corrin’s face was plastered in a warm blush, signifying how much of a good job she was doing. “What do you think? Do you like it?” She questioned.

“It feels unbelievable… can you keep going?” The princess responded positively, forming a slight smile.

Mozu nodded, but decided to slow her pace. Instead of immediately digging back into the soaked pussy she was beginning to adore, Mozu planted small smooches across Corrin’s inner thigh. 

Corrin responded just as she predicted, displaying her adorable annoyance for the teasing by gently pushing her thighs closer together, forcing the villager girl to focus on the main treat instead. Of course, Mozu had no problem with submitting to Corrin’s desires, for it was further confirmation that her wife couldn’t get enough of her tongue.

Making up for her stunt, the young girl concentrated fully on Corrin’s pussy, leaving no part unintended, though she made sure to give special attention to her clit, for it made Corrin joyfully whimper the most. When she unconditionally sucked it into her mouth, dousing it entirely in her mouth’s warmth while it rested between her soft lips, the dragon girl moaned intensely.

“Mozu… gods, that’s-- I can’t begin to describe… j-just don’t stop, pleaaaseee!”

Seeing no reason to deny the wonderful music that was Corrin’s cravings, Mozu continued her assault, tending to all the parts that were driving her wife the closest to madness. 

It was almost unbelievable how Corrin couldn’t keep her body still. She was shaking vigorously and her hands tightly latched onto the bed, trying to halt that movement, but it was proving unsuccessful. She felt faint, almost like she was going to pass out, but she clung desperately onto consciousness. At no point did she want that invigorating feeling coursing throughout her body to end, especially when she knew it was continuously building up.

“Mooooozuuuuuu…” Corrin moaned. “I feel… like I’m gonna… gonna...”

Despite Corrin cutting herself off, Mozu knew what she was referring to. She was partly thankful for it, since her jaw was starting to hurt, though she honestly wouldn’t have minded doing this for hours if it meant she could continue to hear her wife’s voice distort like that.

Suddenly, Corrin’s body rose skyward, her fingers still holding tightly onto the bed sheets as Mozu miraculously saw a tail erupt into view. Rather than be put off or intimidated by this sudden change in her wife’s physique, Mozu saw it as a positive, for Corrin was feeling so good she couldn’t even control her transformation. 

She kept her mouth glued to the pussy she was embracing, even if it meant having to keep up with the shifting movements. The sounds coming from her wife almost sounded like a scream, but Mozu recognised the tone. Corrin was having the first of undoubtedly countless orgasms.

She thought about backing off, but she was admittedly growing addicted to the taste of her wife’s lower regions, and so she continued to suck away even while Corrin was experiencing the ultimate pleasure.

This resulted in something Mozu could never have predicted to happen in her entire life. 

Something tickled the top of her tongue, gliding itself against her taste buds before it found itself bashing against the back of her throat. Mozu was too shocked to react at first, but was forced to eject this foreign object due to her gag reflex kicking in. Upon expelling it, she coughed several times, rubbing her misty eyes while she recuperated. Upon latching her eyes back onto what she thought was going to be Corrin’s pussy, she saw what was unmistakingly a... penis.

The young girl took a moment to process what the heck was happening, her eyes darting all over Corrin’s body.

The princess’s wings had sprung into action and she was resting on them, seemingly oblivious to the change. Parts of her body had changed color to resemble her dragonoid form. Horns had erupted from her head as well. Despite all these changes, Corrin was too lost in bliss and recovering from her orgasm to even notice. 

Mozu’s eyes found themselves latched onto the rock-hard length that was once Corrin’s clit, for the change it had seen made the least sense of them all. Corrin being partly transformed was weird, but she was familiar with her dragon form so it wasn’t that far fetched. But this… thing... that had suddenly decided to show up and grow that large in a matter of seconds?

She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, or what she was meant to feel in a situation like this. She was intimidated. She was shocked. She was undoubtedly curious, something she found surprising. Mozu only hoped Corrin had answers to this enigma.

“Corin, you… have a penis?” she muttered, unsure of what tone to even use with such a question.

Thankfully, Corrin was just about recovered from her orgasm and managed to lean up slightly, looking at her wife with teary eyes but a heartwarming smile. “Uhm… a… what?”

“Look down.” Mozu responded hastily.

“Look down-- oh.” Corrin’s mouth shut fast. Her hand reached out instinctively and gripped it, resulting in her shuddering a little. “This is…?”

“A penis…” Mozu couldn’t believe she was even saying that.

“I’ve heard that word before… isn’t that what a man has?” She asked with a bizarrely neutral expression. “It feels weird… it kinda hurts… but kinda feels… I’m so confused…”

Mozu’s eyes were drawn to her wife’s draconic tail, for it would not stop wagging endlessly like a dog’s. Having a decent amount of experience with animals, Mozu knew what that signified. 

...though the fully erect cock she could see in the corner of her eye also gave her that same conclusion.

“Yeah, it is what a man has… but it looks like your dragon form did something and well... you have one now…” was the best answer she could come up with. There didn’t appear to be any other logical explanation (not that her conclusion was logical to begin with).

“Oh… that’s… not weird, is it?” Corrin asked, looking a little disheartened.

“I… I wouldn’t call it weird…” Mozu tried to think of the best words to use, resulting in a slow answer. “Just… unexpected.”

“You warned about making me uncomfortable… but it looks like I’ve made you uncomfortable instead…” the dragon princess’s expression lowered more.

“Hey, n-not at all!” Mozu hastily tried to convince her otherwise.

“...are you sure?” Corrin still sounded a little sad.

Mozu couldn’t believe she was going to say the words she was about to say. The lingering surprise about this unprocessed turn of events had now passed. All Mozu could think of now was how curious and... surprisingly turned on she was right now. Considering she liked both forms of genitalia, she had no problem with her spouse having both… well, sort of. She decided it was best not to think of the technicalities, for it would probably give her a headache.

“I don’t mind, Corrin,” she spoke as honestly as she could, an inquisitive hand reaching out and wrapping itself around the girl’s length. “In fact, I’m rather curious about something…”

“...about what?” she heard Corrin shudder at the touch.

Something had clicked within the villager girl. She was unbelievably turned on. Was it the weird situation doing this to her, or was really she that curious? 

...she just knew that even though it was brief, she liked the feeling of that cock all the way inside her mouth.

“I wonder what happens if I make you cum, while… you’re like this?” Mozu whispered, her tongue sliding across her lips to lubricate them.

“Make me cum…?” Corrin groaned, reacting wonderfully to her wife’s touch. It was a slightly different feeling to before, but it felt just as good. “What is that…?”

“How you felt earlier… and I want to make you experience it again. Is that okay?” Mozu asked, rubbing her soft fingers across the sensitive head, as if to force out a positive answer from her wife.

“Gods… please… it felt like I was about to pass out… but it felt so, so good!” Corrin begged.

Mozu smiled warmly, adoring her wife’s answer and the tone she said it in.

While she certainly wasn’t prepared to suck on an actual dick today, she at least had a pretty good idea of what to do. Her curious tongue landed on the base of her shaft. She trailed it upwards, leaving a fresh line of saliva, her eyes glued to Corrin’s face so she could watch her face morph.

Upon reaching the head, she circled her tongue around the head, listening closely to the sound of Corrin’s moans. It sounded as if she was trying to suppress her moans, perhaps noticing how loud she was prior.

Mozu found it adorable, for it offered her a challenge she was more than willing to accept. After all, she wanted Corrin to scream like that again.

Planting a small smooch on the glans, Mozu resumed pleasuring the cock with her hands, watching Corrin’s expression distort ever so slightly. “Are you liking it? Does it feel even better than before?”

“Mozu…” she sounded lightheaded, and she certainly was too. “Just dooo ittt… pleaseeeeee…”

It  _ would  _ be rude to tease her wife too much, so she complied, wrapping her lips around the head and guiding her head downwards. The glans sunk it effortlessly, in addition to a few inches, but Mozu quickly reached her limit when her throat began to reject the monstrosity that was her wife’s dick. Gods, was it weird to think those words, but it was simultaneously so hot at the same time.

Focusing on drenching the length with as much saliva as possible, Mozu listened intensely to Corrin’s moans. She was trying to keep herself quiet, but her shell was cracking fast. Gripping the part she couldn’t take in with her hand, the young girl focused on pleasuring as much of the shaft as she could. She assumed her technique was probably very sloppy, but it didn’t matter too much as Corrin was reacting phenomenally.

Mozu was surprised at how much fun she was having sucking a dick- her wife’s dick, no less. The texture against her tongue was smooth and it was enjoyable taking in a little more each time she bobbed her head up and down. She tried to look up at Corrin as much as possible, addicted to the constant change in expression, even if it was becoming difficult to keep her eyes steady due to the consistent movement of her head.

Corrin was unable to process how good she was feeling. Mozu’s mouth was ridiculously humid and her tongue was sliding across a part of her body that was so, so sensitive! Watching Mozu gobble up as much as she could before releasing it, only to repeat the process immediately, was the kind of visual treat she knew she could get addicted to.

Her hands unconsciously reached down and rested on her wife’s head, subtly pushing her head further against her crotch. Mozu noticed when an extra inch found its way down her throat, but she adapted to the new sensation and rewarded her wife in return, taking a moment to suck down on the length as rapidly as possible. It stirred something within Corrin.

“Mozu… I think you’re going to… make me cum…” Corrin moaned loudly, no longer seeing any point in holding herself back. All she wanted to do now was focus on the pleasure, even if it meant a lot of emotions were leaking out.

What Mozu did next was unexpected and... disappointing. Mozu let go, releasing the length in its entirety, the hint of a smirk forming on her face. 

“Not yet,” Mozu giggled, standing up and quickly removing the leftover underwear she still had on. It was becoming far too uncomfortable with how soaked she was anyway.

“Mozu… please...” Corrin begged, her breathing anything but stable. Mozu smiled at her, observing how red her face had become. 

Now sat up, Corrin continued to plead, but Mozu wanted something else entirely now. Mozu lunged at Corrin, pushing her back onto the bed. It was then that Corrin too noticed how red in the face her wife was. The sweat dripping down her cheeks was seen clearly through her draconic eyes. She began to salivate. 

Mozu hopped onto the bed and positioned herself directly above the towering cock her wife had, providing some further stimulation with her hands as she mentally prepared herself.

“Corrin, I’m going to try something, but I should warn you.” she began, doing her best to keep her voice stable. “It’s going to hurt me, but it will only be painful at the start. It’ll make you feel really good, and I’ll start to feel really good too. How does that sound?”

“...I don’t want to hurt you…” Corrin muttered in a moment of clarity, free temporarily from the building lust

“It’s okay! It’s normal! I trust you not to hurt me anymore than you should.” Mozu tried to reassure her, a difficult task considering how deep her breathing was becoming. She was not prepared to do something like today, but life always had its surprises.

“Okay… but be careful. If it hurts, stop.” Corrin spoke in a gentle tone, still feeling a little concerned, but believing in her wife’s words nevertheless.

Mozu, taking one final deep breath, begins to lower herself onto the dick, feeling her body shiver when the head tickles her own, lubricated folds. It takes a moment of adjustment to find the entrance, but the head quickly sunk in. The satisfying groans coming from her wife keep Mozu going as she sunk a little more in. It was then that the barrier she was not expecting to break on this day was reached.

“This is the bit that’s gonna hurt me…” Mozu felt the need to warn her wife, as if her slightly pained face wasn’t doing that already.

“You can back off if you like.” Corrin tried to give her an out.

Mozu shook her head in fast succession. “No, it’s fine! This is something I’ve always wanted to do… and I’m beyond happy I have the chance to do it with  _ you _ , so…”

She cut herself short with a deep breath, her fingers wrapping around Corrin’s when the woman kindly offered them for support. In one fell swoop, Mozu sunk herself downwards, breaching the barrier and forcing a few more inches in. 

Mozu whimpered in pain. It hurt significantly, but she kept her emotions in check, focusing on maintaining her breathing to distract herself. She had felt agony worse than this thanks to battle, so she knew she could overcome this.

Corrin resisted the desire to intervene, finding her wife’s expression unpleasant, but she believed in her words, even though the tremendous heat and tightness she was feeling around her cock was proving to be an alluring distraction. 

It took a fair amount of time for Mozu to adjust to the new feeling within her, but she was getting used to it. The pain was nowhere near as agonizing as it was in the beginning, though she was yet to feel any pleasure. 

In an attempt to fix that, she started to sink herself a little further down, pulling herself up when she felt a spark of pain due to her cervix being pushed against. Despite the burning feeling, she had to admit that it felt oddly good to feel it slide against her walls. All she had to do was make sure she didn’t push it in too deep and she’d be fine. 

Corrin watched her woman’s movements carefully, observing how wonderful it felt when Mozu moved up and down. 

As fantastic as it felt, there was a selfish problem that was beginning to bug her. Just as her wife would get into a rhythm, she’d end up overexerting herself, temporarily stopping to recover. A side effect of this was that it dispersed that building up pleasure that Corrin really, really wanted to release.

It was annoying. She truly felt terrible for thinking that, but at the same time it was also becoming notably more difficult to resist those thoughts, probably due to her mind going haywire in response to how she was feeling. She stared endlessly at Mozu’s figure, watching her length sink continuously into her while her small breasts bounced lightly in unison. 

Corrin was conjuring up bizarre scenarios in her mind. Was Mozu’s body always this alluring? She found herself salivating once again at the thought of tasting it

Currently, Mozu was in control and directing how much pleasure the both of them were receiving, but because the younger girl was struggling to adapt to her insides being abruptly opened up, it was limiting how good both could feel.

Corrin desired to change that. She wanted to take control. She wished to make Mozu hers.

She did not know what to think of these fantasies. Thinking of such acts made her feel even warmer inside, but she didn’t want to suddenly pounce on Mozu, potentially scaring her.

...unfortunately, the rational part of her mind was losing the battle. 

Her breathing was rugged and loud _.  _ Her eyes were watering. She could not stop salivating at all.

Mozu did not have time to prepare herself as Corrin suddenly leapt up onto her feet, letting out a draconic-sounding roar. She grabbed her wife tightly, presumingly to stop her from falling, but Mozu was quickly proven wrong when Corrin spun themselves around the other way, slamming the petite girl onto the bed as her body shook uncontrollably.

The villager girl stared up at her wife, tremendously thankful their bed was soft and cozy as it helped quench her state of shock somewhat. However, her current comfort was the least of her worries as her spouse was staring down at her with a kind of fierce look she had never seen before.

Something dark had stirred within Corrin, for she was now baring her fangs and her breath was exerting a cloud of magic. Her entire body was coated in sweat and she was barely able to keep her balance. Her tail wagged endlessly, refusing to slow down at all. 

It was… terrifying, seeing her wife losing control of herself like that. 

...yet at the same time, Mozu felt ridiculously aroused, her curiosity begging to know what Corrin would do next. 

That feeling only intensified as Corrin climbed onto the bed and pinned her arms down beside the girl’s head, their eyes locked together.

It was clear Corrin was struggling internally. On occasion, a hand would reach up to her face, her sharp nails digging into her skin, perhaps in an attempt to snap her out of this trance.

But she always failed. 

Corrin’s hand ended up drifting down her body, gripping the base of her cock while she climbed onto Mozu, aligning herself up with the girl’s entrance.

Mozu resisted the urge to scream when Corrin breached her shockingly fast, pushing her entire length in and pushing up against the entrance to the womb.

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

But there was nothing she could do about it. Corrin had already lost herself to the pleasure and was outright  _ fucking  _ her at this point.

“C-Corrin!” Mozu blurted out, hoping her wife would listen to her. “This… this is… too much… too fast… ah...!”

It still hurt...

But… it was beginning to feel… really,  _ really  _ good?

The simultaneous feeling was ludicrous to comprehend, but Mozu soon realized she wouldn’t have much time to think about it. The pain was fading exceptionally fast and it was being replaced by an even greater joyous feeling.

...this… this was something she knew she was going to grow addicted to.

Corrin too was lost in bliss, nothing but instincts guiding her hips as she consistently thrusted into her wife, pushing constantly against her cervix. Her mind was clouded, meaning it was difficult to even think about the consequences to her actions.

But it didn’t matter. She didn’t care right now. It felt, so,  _ so  _ good! The way Mozu squeezed her length, soaking it in her juices inside her tight, heated hole was indescribable. 

The only thing Corrin now desired was her release, which was building up fast. She needed to feel as amazing as she did before. She hoped she would feel even better. 

Mozu couldn’t deny there was still an aching feeling within, but it was unquestionably offset compared to how extraordinary she felt. To think that being so filled up would feel this good! 

Just watching her wife pound her endlessly was a treat in itself. Corrin’s body was stained even more in her warm sweat. The way her large breasts jiggled erratically was nothing short of mesmerising.

If this was how she and Corrin were going to make love from now on…

Well, she knew she wouldn’t object if that were to be the future of their intimacy.

Just as Mozu thought she was finally getting used to Corrin’s absurd speed, she felt Corrin’s hands grip her wrist tightly. The dragon princess leaned forward, adjusting her position somewhat while she temporarily paused her thrusting.

Mozu gulped, having a suspicion that Corrin was adjusting herself so she could fuck her even faster.

Her suspicion was proven correct, for as soon as Corrin began moving again, she accelerated to a speed that broke her previous limit. Corrin’s body landed onto Mozu’s smaller one, the grip on her wrist pushing her arms to the back of her bed and leaving the villager girl absolutely no opportunity to resist or escape.

Mozu felt powerless before, but she felt truly trapped now.

...and it was incredible. Corrin had entirely locked her body in place and was pounding her with no remorse. 

It felt great. Tremendously great! The feeling of being pinned down was exceptionally hot, and feeling Corrin have her way with her was driving her to the brink of insanity too. Mozu was enchanted.

“Mozuuuuuu…” she could barely hear the distorted voice of her wife call out to her. “I pheeeell shooo goooood…”

Hearing her spouse’s erotic and distorted voice call out to her warmed up her rosy cheeks even further.

“Keep going… Corrin.. ah… please…” Mozu responded, begging her spouse to keep going. She wanted to see this to the end.

Corrin gave her exactly what both of them craved, thrusting constantly even though her body was beginning to ache. A moment of unpredictable movement allowed their lips to meet and Mozu didn’t hesitate to sloppily initiate a kiss, soaring Corrin to even great heights of lust.

The messy kiss was all Corrin needed to finally bring her to her release. She moaned loudly into Mozu’s mouth as her grip on her tightened.

She felt extraordinary, but what she didn’t know was that she was unknowingly flooding her wife’s pussy with endless waves of cum, her seed being so high in quantity that it easily breached the barrier between her walls and her womb. 

Mozu felt it. She was shocked at the feeling, quickly deducting what it was, but it didn’t matter because the electrifying jolts surging throughout her body were bringing her to her own orgasm. Her walls fiercely clamped down on Corrin’s cock, stopping her from even thinking of pulling out. Corrin’s head rested on her shoulder as she continued to cum, giving Mozu a close view of the wings rapidly unfurling and twitching as her lover dumped everything she had mustered up inside her. Their abnormal movement was mesmerising to the girl’s eyes, showing just how pent up her wife had become. 

The two were lost in each other’s warmth for some time, both of their minds needing a moment to recuperate from what they had just gotten themselves into.

Corrin was the first to properly regain her sanity.

And when she did, she panicked significantly.

Her wife was breathing unsteadily. Her face was painted red. Her eyes were barely open. 

Her wrists… her wrists were marked red with how hard she had been unconsciously holding onto them. 

There were stains of blood on the bed sheets.

“M-Mozu! I…” she began, fully beginning to process the events of the night. Corrin’s vision grew blurry as tears began to form. “I… I am so sorry… so sorry… I lost control… I’m your wife… I shouldn’t have…!”

Wrapping Mozu in a gentle hug, Corrin sobbed into her wife’s neck, only stopping when she felt gentle fingers caress the top of her hair. Her head tilted upwards, her tear-stained eyes meeting her wife’s watery eyes.

“Corrin,” Mozu spoke in a gentle tone. “It’s okay. I promise.”

Despite her answer, Corrin was feeling too emotional to accept such a response. “I  _ hurt  _ you, Mozu! You’re hurt because of me! You were even saying it was hurting and I… I just stopped caring! I was so lost… and now I’m remembering it all and… and...”

A warm hand touched the back of her head, pulling the princess closer to her spouse’s warm, soft body.

“It felt good,” Mozu admitted, tending to Corrin’s pain by calmly stroking her hair.. “It was scary at first, I will admit, but… I really enjoyed it. It felt really good in the end. I would never lie to you about something like this, my love. Besides... this was all my idea to begin with, wasn’t it? Maybe I should be the one apologising.”

Ending her small speech on a lighthearted giggle helped quench her wife’s nerves, for she looked up with a small smile on her face. She was still sobbing a fair amount, but had certainly calmed down.

“Well…” Corrin whispered, briefly avoiding eye contact while an adorable blush formed on her face. “This… sex… did feel really good…”

It was quite a contrast seeing Corrin look and sound so quiet and timid when only moments before she was in a feral, lustful rage. Mozu adored both.

“It did, didn’t it?” Mozu chuckled, still holding onto her wife. She was beyond thankful Corrin had calmed down and was now at ease.

“Hey…” the princess continued. “Would it be okay if we… did this kind of thing again?”

“Of course!” Mozu was a little shocked at how instinctively excited her tone was. “It’s what lovers do, you know.”

Corrin grinned happily and snuggled more into her wife, who returned the gesture with more head patting. The two enjoyed their peaceful moment together.

...even if it was brief.

The two snapped out of their loving trance as the door to Corrin’s room burst open. In came Azura, holding a dragonstone and looking very anxious. 

“Corrin! I heard you roaring and wanted to make sure you had your dragonstone and… and… uh… oh.”

It took a moment for the woman to process that the two newly weds were completely in the nude and their current poses meant much was on display. Azura’s eyes shifted from Corrin’s ass, to her breasts and then a little diagonally downwards to Mozu’s exposed crotch, which was… leaking a ridiculously amount of liquid?

“It’s all good, Azura. We were just having sex.” Corrin cheerfully told her with a wave.

Mozu shivered as she heard her wife speak, her face heating up exceptionally as she ducked behind her wife’s larger figure. She did not want to see Azura’s reaction, nor did she desire for Azura to see her.

Before all this, Corrin didn’t know what sex was… which meant she didn’t know yet that it was meant usually kept private between the two involved.

“I…” Azura muttered, her face not too different from Mozu’s. “S-Sorry for intruding!”

Finally seeing her cue to leave, the dancer awkwardly tip-toed out of the room, slamming the door shut on her way out.

As soon as Azura left, Corrin noticed how shy her wife had become. She gazed down at her with a perplexed expression, moving Mozu’s hands out of the way to reveal her timidface.

“Are you okay?” She asked concerningly.

Mozu forced a chuckle, feeling relieved for Azura leaving even though she dreaded seeing her again. “Y-Yeah… I’m fantastic... “

“Hey, I have an idea!” Corrin shot up, expressing her excitement with a huge grin on her face. “Why don’t we invite Azura to have some sex too? I think she would enjoy it!”

Mozu processed those words slowly, making sure she heard them right.

“C-Corrin… you can’t just…” 

As ridiculous yet innocent as her idea was, Mozu found herself lost in thought about the suggestion. Azura was an attractive woman and she certainly had been staring at them for a while before leaving, so maybe… just maybe…

It dawned on her that she was finding Corrin’s suggestion to be strangely tempting.

She’d need some time to consider this, for she felt too sore and sleepy to come to a definitive answer right now.

“Well, maybe...” was the simple answer she gave, which seemed to satisfy Corrin for now.

Thankfully, Corrin shared her exhaustion and suggested the idea of going to sleep together. Mozu was grateful for the suggestion. The wedding itself had exhausted her, but this last hour alone had left her bones aching. It was admittedly an unusually pleasant feeling though.

Turning out the lights, the two leapt under the covers, cuddling up to each other for extra warmth as they began to fall asleep, both more than content with their first night together.

...even if it wasn’t the first night one wasn’t exactly expecting.

Oh well. Mozu still had fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter! twitter.com/KwIlsa33


End file.
